Green-eyed monster
by Yukina Mika
Summary: Heshikiri Hasebe, Yamanbagiri Kunihiro and jealousy


_Swords are tools._

 _A useful sword is one that carries out its wielder's wishes without any discrimination._

* * *

He came from the battlefield with the stench of blood and the sound of war cries carved in his bones.

There was a person in white with eyes the color of gold who greeted him with a welcoming smile. His eyes soon came to the person next to their side – a tsukumogami, like him – and his first thought was about how disrespectful that tsukumogami could be, standing next to his – soon, theirs – master while dressed in rags.

Bowing deeply to the person he would soon call his master, he introduced himself, keeping a watchful eye on the other tsukumogami.

"My name is Heshiriki Hasebe. If it's an order from you, Master, I will accomplish anything you wish."

His new master smiled warmly with a small bow which nearly threw him off –since when had a master bowed down before a servant – and replied. "I am thankful for you arrival, Heshiriki-san. I am the sage in charge of this citadel."

Interrupting was unbecoming of a servant but he did not want to bear the name that man gave him. "If it is possible, please call me Hasebe." He said humbly.

His master looked puzzled for a moment and he was worried that he had upset them before they lit up with a grin. "I understand, Hasebe-san." They said.

There was this strange feeling in his heart, the same feeling he had felt, serving under Kuroda Nagamasa and he wondered if it would be like last time.

"Then I will be the one to show you around." The monotonous voice of the other tsukumogami drew his attention away from his new master. The other's sharp eyes sparkled like precious gems as they met his own. "The name is Yamanbagiri Kunihiro. Does it bother you that I am a duplicate?"

"If your blade is for our master to use then I do not care whether you are an original or a counterfeit."

* * *

He had been in the citadel for a long time and the sage seemed to trust him yet for some reason, he hadn't been assigned for the post of the sage's assistant.

He wouldn't be thinking much about it had it not been for the fact that Hirano Toushirou, who arrived much later than he was, was assigned to be the assistant.

Sometimes, he wonders if they are swords or humans. Jealousy was not something swords could feel, could they?

And there was this one person that he would not want to see their face – Yamanbagiri Kunihiro, the one who had been the vice-assistant – whatever that position was called – for at least a month.

"Master, if I may ask a question." He prompted quietly as they met in the hallway. And of course, Yamanbagiri Kunihiro was behind their master with a stack of paper in his arms – a little bit thicker than the stack in the sage's.

"What is it that you want to ask, Hasebe-san?" As always, the sage was patient as they shifted the paper in their arms and shooed his hands away when he made the move to take the weight for them.

He eyed the blond tsukumogami warily before replying. "I was wondering when I would be you're your assistant?" It was probably the hardest thing he had done but there was this part of him that was curious and frustrated to why almost every tsukumogami in the citadel had been the assistant at least once and he had not.

The sage blinked and he looked on worriedly before a smile stretched their lips and their eyes danced with mirth. "Hasebe-san, are you, perhaps, jealous?" They asked.

He colored and stammered and it seemed like Yamanbagiri Kunihiro was giggling behind the sage and all he could think was how refreshing to hear the other laughed.

"The assistant is chosen in a game of chances." Yamanbagiri quietly chimed in. His shoulder shook as he peered over the sage's head and shot Hasebe an amused look and if Hasebe did not know better, he would have compared those eyes to stars. "You will have your chance in a few days."

The sage was laughing as they left and Hasebe stood there, dumbstruck and heart beating a little bit too fast for his liking.

* * *

Everything is a bit blurry for his liking as he blinks his eyes. The words seem to be floating and for a moment, he wonders if swords can be dyslexics – a word he learned from listening to Yagen's endless ramblings about the human body and illnesses.

"You are still working?" An incredulous voice sounds as the shoji to his room slides open and in come Yamanbagiri with a tray of refreshments. "Didn't I tell you to rest? You have been up for two days."

He sets down the brush and waves his hand idly. "I cannot rest until all of Master's orders are carried out." The sage has introduced him to the modern version of brush yet he, like many of the other tsukumogami, is not used to using it, thus sticking with traditional ink and brush. Maybe he should have taken on their offer to teach him how to use it. It would make dealing with paperwork faster.

Yamanbagiri sets down the tray and peers at the paper. "You are going through the accounts, aren't you?" There is a dangerous edge in his voice that reminds Hasebe of the countless battlefields he has been to. "Isn't Hakata Toushirou supposed to oversee that?"

Yamanbagiri is sharp, just like the blade he tirelessly hones for the sake of their shared master.

"I am doing a last-minute check." He shoots back and meets the other's eyes steely. "It would be bad if that child makes a silly mistake."

Yamanbagiri sighs but there is a small smile on his face as he leans in closer. "You are kind but you need rest." He is smiling but his voice leaves no room for argument.

If one said that Horikawa Kunihiro and Yamanbagiri Kunihiro – despite being brothers – are as different as day and night, Hasebe, and possibly the sage, would scoff at them. Yamanbagiri Kunihiro, when needed, can be just as overbearing as his brother.

Arguing with Yamanbagiri is not advised as, firstly, he is the sage's favorite – Hasebe has reluctantly accepted that fact since the blond tsukumogami was the one who has been at their master's side the longest- and secondly, as stated above, he is as overbearing as Horikawa, who was known for his ability to keep Izuminokami Kanesada, and possibly the other Shinsengumi swords, in line and last but not least, no one would ever want to be at the end of Yamanbagiri's pointed stare.

And thus, Hasebe gives in and accepts the cup of tea Yamanbagiri offers. The liquid inside is hot and delicious and maybe this is what he needs as his vision is clearer than it has been for days.

"Remember the earlier days when you were jealous of me for receiving more attention from master than you are?" Yamanbagiri breaks the silence with his slightly teasing tone. "And here we are, having tea without you glaring at me."

He groans because Yamanbagiri wants to bring that up now? "Oh hush! I'm trying to enjoy a private moment with my beloved."

Yamanbagiri laughed, a nice sound that Hasebe knows he will never get tired of hearing.


End file.
